Per Gustafsson
| birth_place = Oskarshamn, SWE | draft = 261st overall | draft_year = 1994 | draft_team = Florida Panthers | career_start = 1988 }} Per Gustafsson (born June 4, 1970, in Oskarshamn, Sweden) is a Swedish professional ice hockey player with HV71 in the Swedish Elitserien. Playing career Gustafsson is a very good two-way defenceman with a hard and accurate shot. He has got good vision for the game and is one of the best power play players in Sweden. He has been unfortunate with injuries during his career but has always made great comebacks. Gustafsson was drafted in the 1994 NHL Entry Draft by Florida Panthers with their 11th pick, 261st overall. He only played two seasons, 1996-97 and 1997-98, in the NHL and AHL. Playing for Florida Panthers, Toronto Maple Leafs and Ottawa Senators he totalled 89 games for 35 points (8 goals and 27 assists). Pelle G, as he is called by the fans, has played for HV71, where is also assistant captain, for 18 seasons (as of 2008) and is one of the best defencemen in the club's history. In the fifth semi-final game against Färjestads BK, on April 2, 2006, Gustafsson broke HV71's last club record for played playoff games. On September 28, 2006, he played his 657th game for HV71, passing Fredrik Stillman's record of 656 games for the club. In Elitserien season 1991-92 Gustafsson scored a goal against Luleå HF just after six seconds, which is still (as of 2006) Elitserien's record for fastest goal. Awards & Achievements * Swedish Champion with HV71 in 1995, 2004 and 2008. * Named to the Swedish All-Star Team in 1996 and 2004. * Silver medal at the 2003 World Championship. * Played in the Elitserien All-Star Game in 2000 and 2001. Records * HV71's club defenceman record for seasons (16) * HV71's club defenceman record for played playoffs (10) * HV71's club defenceman record for playoff games (72) * HV71's club defenceman record for goals in playoffs (13) * HV71's club defenceman record for assists in playoffs (25) * HV71's club defenceman record for points in playoffs (38) * HV71's club defenceman record for power play goals in playoffs (8) * HV71's club defenceman record for goals in one game, 1991-92 (3) * Elitserien record for fastest goal, 1991-92 (6 seconds) * HV71's club defenceman record for goals in one playoff, 1994-95 (7) * HV71's club defenceman record for points in one playoff, 1994-95 (12) * HV71's club defenceman record for power play goals in one playoff, 1994-95 (5) * HV71's club defenceman record for goals in regular season, 1998-99 (12) * HV71's club defenceman record for power play goals in regular season, 1998-99 (7) Career statistics Statistics as of April 3, 2007 International play Sweden }} Gustafsson made his debut in the Swedish national team on April 12, 1992, in Moscow in a match against the Russian national team. He has played for Sweden in the following competitions: * 1996 World Championships * 2003 World Championships (silver medal) International statistics Statistics as of August 1, 2006 References Category:1970 births Category:Florida Panthers draft picks Category:Florida Panthers players Category:HV71 players Category:Living people Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:St. John's Maple Leafs players Category:Swedish ice hockey players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players sv:Per Gustafsson